The present invention relates to a novel electrical stapler, wherein an auto-controlling circuit is applied to activate a motor to drive a gear set and a Y-shaped linkage so as to further urge a pressing plate to move vertically for completing auto-stapling movement.
A stapler has become an inevitable stationery in modern life, especially in respect of students and clerks. Currently, only stapler with smaller size is developed, while the structure of common stapler is not greatly changed and only manually operated stapler is available on the market. Such stapler can only be applied at a slow stapling speed and the thickness of papers to be stapled is limited, and therefore, a user often staples a document or the like on its both faces to keep all papers together. As a result, the appearance of the stapled document will be poor. In conclusion, using the manually operated stapler is a labor-wasting and time-wasting task and only low working efficiency can be achieved.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop an electrical stapler to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks existing in prior art.